You know there is another way to use a gavel?
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Santana and Brittany decided to visit Kurt and Blaine at Dalton. Santana sets her eyes on Wes's gavel and borrows it for some sexual fun with Brittany. one-shot smut.


**An: I usually write Rachel-centric fics, but I felt like trying something out. So I'm going have some fun with a little Santitany (Britt/San) smut. So please let me know what you think, and if I should make more in the future.**

Santana and Brittany had just finished up with Cheerios practice and thought they take an impromptu visit to Dalton Academy, to visit the one and only Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson. Santana drove her red cooper, a gift from her father, to Westerville with Brittany in the passenger seat holding onto a cloth bag.

'What's that?' Santana asked her best friend and hook up buddy.

'I got something for Kurt and Blaine' Brittany said.

'Oh' Santana said, 'what did you get them Butt plugs.'

'No, dolphins' Brittany said.

Santana giggled at Brittany's response. It only took twenty minutes to get to Dalton, apparently no one was out at four p.m. Santana parked her car in the visitor parking lot. They then went inside the building. Santana was determine to find the warbler Practice room but Brittany kept getting distracted by the murals on the wall, the old Chrystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the dapper looking boys walking past them in the hallway. She pulled her to the music. Santana and Brittany stood in the doorway to watching the boys singing 'raise your glass' by Pink. During their practice, Santana spotted a gavel on a table, and it gave her an idea. When the boys were finished both Brittany and her clapped to get their attention.

'Well done boys' Santana smirked. She watched at twenty or so odd teenage boys stared at them. She was sure one of them was drooling. 'Can I borrow Kurt and Blaine?'

Kurt and Blaine walked over to where the girls were standing with looks of confusion running down their faces.

'Why are you here?' Kurt asked.

'We were bored, and felt like visiting you, guys.' Santana said. 'if you don't mind, I have my eye on someone.'

Santana walked off, she was going get that gavel and go on with her plan. Brittany then squealed with delight as she grabbed hold of her cloth bag and pulled out two dressed dolphins.

'Dolphins?' Blaine asked.

Brittany handed each Kurt and Blaine a dolphin stuff animal. Kurt's had a glitter black top hat. Blaine's had a little black bow tie around them.

'Because Dolphin's are just gay sharks silly' Brittany said to Blaine.

Blaine just looked at Kurt more confused.

'It's Brittany, you get used to it' Kurt said to Blaine.

Santana had return back.

'Hey, sorry for interrupting, I guess we will go now.' Santana said.

The four of them said their goodbyes. As Santana and Brittany left the room, Santana quickly pulled her into a supply closet and locked the door.

'San?' Brittany said, confused about what's going on.

'I want you right now' Santana said, as she grabbed onto Brittany and pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her.

Their tongues fought for dominance, their hands tugged on each other's shirts to loosen them. Brittany traced her hand around Santana's body and down to her crotch area. Brittany paused and her eyes widen.

'When did you get a penis?' Brittany asked, not sure how to react.

'Oh' Santana said putting her hand down her boy shorts and pulling out a pretty large gavel. 'I borrowed this and I want to have a little fun with it.'

Santana then took the gavel and grabbed onto the handle and lightly tapped the large surface of it on Brittany's Clit through her thong. Brittany couldn't hold back moaning, so she grabbed Santana's ponytail and forced her lips on hers once more. Brittany pulled Santana's shirt out from underneath her cheerio skirt. She grabbed the gavel out of Santana's hand, so she could yank the shirt off to just reveal her hot pink bra. Santana returned the favor, by taking the gavel back then apply pressure with it on Brittany's slit, as she pulled off Brittany's sweater. She then began to move the gavel back and forth on Brittany's slit again and used her other hand to unhook Brittany's bra and watch it drop to the floor. Brittany pushed the sides of Santana's bra, so her d-cup size chest would pop out. Brittany than attached her mouth on Santana's boob, sucked on the nipple and pulled at it with her teeth. She took the gavel from Santana's hand and returned the favor of by tapping it against her clit. Santana then finds herself biting her lower lip to hold back the moan. She than gripped on Brittany's chest really hard and pinched her nipples between her fingers. Santana then bent over and whisper until Brittany's ear.

'I have an idea'

'What?'

Before Brittany got her response, Santana had moved the blonde against a table and pulled down her thong. Santana's head laid position between her thighs and began licking around her pussy, then dipping her tongue. She took her tongue out and replaced it with three fingers then started sucking on Brittany's clit with her mouth. She then grabbed the gavel from Brittany's hands and grabbed the big part of the hand and held it as she slid the stick in and out Brittany's pussy, as she flicked her tongue on Brittany's clit and inserted the fingers. Brittany moaned and pleasure as she came on Santana's hand, and in her mouth. Brittany looked down at the Latina girl.

'My turn' Brittany smirked.

As she grabbed the gavel and pulled Santana up to eye level and kissed her, then pulled Santana's boy shorts off of her body and pushed her on the same table. Brittany followed the same motions as Santana did to her but instead she pinched on Santana's clit and tongued her as she pushed the gavel stick in and out of Santana's pussy. Once Santana came, Brittany got up and sat on Santana's lap and gave her sweet lady kisses and rocked back and forth before they came together.

Santana and Brittany got dressed and grabbed the gavel and went back to the warbler practice room. They watched as a small senior warbler, named Wes, was freaking out about his gavel. Brittany smirked as Santana pulled out the gavel.

'Hey Wes' Santana said. She watched the Asian boy turn around 'looking for this?'

Wes quickly ran towards them.

'Yes I was thank you' Wes said.

'You know there is another way to use a gavel' Brittany said.

Santana pulls Brittany to her car again, before Wes has time to respond.

**An: first smut fic. So please let me know. Review.**


End file.
